


Drink Away

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and Bones meet up at a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



"Fill 'er up."

The human-pitched voice made Ratchet turn and look, seeing his liaison with the Federation hobbling up to a bar stool. The mech hated that his human friend couldn't just upgrade into a new form and soon he would have to associate with a new medic, but for now…

"I'm paying," he told the bartender, one of the smaller mechanoid races, midway between himself and the human in size.

"Good." Bones took his seat and sighed. "You too?"

Ratchet took in the disconsolate frame of his friend, and then nodded.

"Drowning the loss."

"Bottoms up, then, my friend."


End file.
